It Always Starts With Ron
by Dragoness1400
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION Here's the basic outline: Ginny is sick of Ron controlling her, so she goes to Draco Malfoy for revenge. Once the deal is over, they decide to go back to 'normal', but they don't know that certain eyes have been watching them very carefully...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue. I know it's a bit late for that, but I don't want my story to be just fluffy Draco/Ginny cuteness. I want it to have complications, danger, and much more. Please Excuse my spelling. I have a weird keyboard that is very prone to typos. So yeah. I have to get a new keyboard. **

**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to JKR. Part of this chapter belongs to JKR. I only own the plot and obsession of Draco.**

**WARNING: This is kind of AU. Well yeah, I mean if you're reading this story, you don't actually expect to read canon do you? It's like fanon with a bit of a tweak.**

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

_If this is dying_, thought Harry, _it's not so bad._

Even the pain was leaving him...

But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away-"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..."

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter... you and me..."

He raised the wand ...

Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap - the diary.

For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, fading, screaming and flailing and then-

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring.

-xXx-

Pain. That was all the memory of Tom Riddle Jr. felt when that Potter boy stabbed the diary. Thinking quickly, he transferred all of his stolen power back to Ginny, except for a bit of power. He was now merely a ghost. Maybe not even a ghost. Something less prominant. Riddle knew he was completely invisible now.

Potter made a mistake. He missed the heart of the book. He missed page 108. Page 108 was where he stored all his 'extra' power. He made sure no one wrote on that page. If they did, that stored power would go to them. If that page was damaged completly, then Tom Riddle would not exist.

Fortunately, that page was intact. Tom's first thought was to go back to Albania. But he quickly realized that was a long plan. No, he would go to Lucius Malfoy. Then, he could recover his body before Potter finished Hogwarts. He would also kill Ginevra Weasley. She was a total idiot. Besides Tom had a special reason to choose Ginevra. She was different... she could change everything...

Tom floated to Dumbledore's office. He was postive that Lucius would be there. As usual, he was right. Lucius was sneering at Dumbledore. Riddle floated outside and waited for Lucius to come outside. He quickly dissolved into his own thoughts.

Didn't Lucius have a boy? What was his name? Daniel? No... Drake? No... too muggle sounding... _Draconis_. Yes that was it. Draconis. He heard he also had special value. Maybe his body could be inhabited. He heard from a certain red headed Weasley, that he was good looking, but "not as much as Harry". That would suit his needs just fine...

-xXx-

12 year old Draco Malfoy was curious. He had been, ever since he came back to the Manor. As soon as he entered the vicinity of his home, his father had forbidden him from going into the dungeons. After asking for many weeks, Lucius told him that they had a special guest visiting who would stay there for a long time.

One day, curiousity got the best of him. He wanted to know who that guest was. So he waited until his mother and father went out for the day, leaving him under the care of house elves.

"Trinko, leave me alone until I call for you," Draco ordered the house elf once he was sure that his parents had left.

"Yes, young Master Malfoy," Trinko said in a squeaky voice, bowing low so that his ears almost touched the floor.

Draco tiptoed to the entrance of the dungeon, only to find it was locked. After thinking for a moment, he sighed. He took out his want and silenty muttered, "_Alohomora," _

The door clicked and Draco smirked. Obviously his father didn't think to put a good locking spell on the door, evidently thinking that Draco wouldn't dream of disobeying him.

_Guess you're wrong father _

He silently creeped down the stairs and when he was on the third last step, he heard movement. Draco froze in his spot.

"Lucius?" A raspy voice croaked.

Draco didn't know what was wrong with the voice, but it sent shivers running down his spine.

"Lucius?" The raspy voice said a bit louder, demanding attention.

Draco dashed back up and locked the door firmly. Then he rushed to his room refusing to come out until his parents were home.

**A/N: Well? For those of you who are reading this story for the first time, I started this fic a long time ago. I just had a few ideas that I had to insert so I am. Review please?**


	2. Fight with a Ferret

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic that i'm actually publishing so i hope you like it. I really hope you like i have worked really hard on it. and sorry im rambling but i just read a fanfic that made me cryyy! its called Promises (DM/GW) but to understand THAT you have to read a story called The Boys Of Quidditch. One more thing. Italic script is when the char is thinking. I'm really sorry about making Ginny sort of a slut in this chappie but in the next ones i promise she wont be. Oh and since i cant remember Micheal whoever's last name... You'll find out**

**Disclaimer: I dont own it. yakity yakity yuk. I mean if i owned HP, I wouldn't be writing stories on fanfiction ANDDDD i would be pairing ginny with draco not harry not that i dont like harry but... what ever.**

_It always starts with Ron..._

Ginny Weasley was angry.

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU DID NOT DO WHAT YOU JUST SAID YOU DID!"

Ok, so she was extremely angry.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a cabin compartment on the train while Harry... was doing something to help save the world.

"Yes, Ginny, I did exactly what I just said I did, you don't have to get so angry. Just relax!" Ron said, trying to calm his sister down. He was not in the mood for receiving one of the famous Weasley Temper Tantrums.

Ginny took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What exactly did you say when you broke off my relationship with Michael Corner?"

"Well..." Ron said.

Hermione looked up from her book and said, "Go on, tell her!"

"I said, 'Michael, Ginny wants to break up with you and she told me to do it because she couldn't stand to look at your ugly face again!'"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Why did you do that!" Ginny said.

"I didn't want my sister to be the - the boyfriend girl!"

"But Ron, I've only had ONE boyfriend! And you break off my relationship with him?You are THE worst brother EVER!" Ginny said and collapsed onto the seat.

"Oh Ginny, get over it. He was just a boy," Ron said with a wave of his hands.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but gave him an evil smile instead.

"You're right Ron. I should just get over it." She got up and went out of the compartment.

"Ooh Ron, you're in trouble. Nothing goes right when Ginny smiles like that," Hermione said.

_Who can it be? Who will annoy him most? _Ginny thought while wandering the corridor. As Dean approached her, an idea sparked in her head.

"Ginny, I really think we need to talk..." Ron said, coming out of the compartment.

_Perfect timing. _As Dean passed, Ginny sprang onto him and hugged him tightly. Surprised, Dean just patted her back.

"I've never noticed how manly you are Dean," Ginny said, fluttering her eyes.

Dean gave her a lopsided smile, "It's about time you started noticing REAL men. Not like that rat, Corner."

Dean moved in to close the deal with a kiss when Ron pulled her away.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ron angrily whispered in her ear.

"Doing what you told me. Getting over it," Ginny said firmly and tried to move back to Dean.

Ron kept a firm grip on her forearm and said, "THIS is not what I meant."

"I'll talk to you after we get off the train Dean!" She shouted as Ron pulled her back in to the compartment.

Ron closed the door and turned to face his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ginny just turned away.

Ginny hopped off the train and searched for Professor McGonagall who appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. I believe you were searching for me," McGonagall said.

_How does she DO that? _"Yes, I wanted to ask you-"

"Dinner starts at 8 o' clock sharp. Right now, it is precisely 5:07PM, so you have exactly two hours and fifty-three minutes left. I believe that answers your question. Now I must go. I have places to be and people to befuddle."

Ginny went to find Dean. As soon as she found him, she pulled him towards the lake.

"Now where were we?" Dean said.

Ginny smiled and moved in.

"I don't know if you know this, Weasley, but Gyffindors aren't supposed to mate. Can't have anymore filth running around, can we?" said a snide voice

Ginny faced him and rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, stupid Slytherin, we've had enough of your garbage. Go play with your ferret buddies,"

"You speak bravely for a She - Weasel. Last time I checked your brother-"

"Don't you dare say a word against Ron!"

Dean nervously tapped her shoulder and said, "Ginny maybe we should-"

"You go if you're a coward,"

Dean nodded and then ran away.

Malfoy pointed at the retreating figure of Dean with a snigger. "You should run away like your boyfriend. But it would be difficult in those shoes. They look like they were worn by a rat before you."

"Hey, these were my brother, Percy's!"

"How fitting. He was a rat."

_That's it. _Ginny pounced on him and punched him where he was most vulnerable.

Draco hesitated for a moment but then thought, _She isn't much of a girl anyways, _and started to fight back.

Two minutes into the fight, Draco was on his knees with Ginny beneath him. He had Ginny's her hands pinned down with his and he was on top of her.

Ginny looked at him angrily. She tried to struggle, but was worn out from their previous tussle.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak, Professor McGonnagal interupted him.

"You two! 150 One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the both of you must serve detention! This feud must end! Follow me. I must take you to the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said after, once again, having appeared out of nowhere.

"Actually, Minerva, I'm right here."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R! And special thanks to my awesome, terrific, cool, patient, beta triniroo. She had awesome stories! Without her my story would be an awful mess of grammer, spelling, and other awful mistakes. Your awesome!**


	3. Bad luck? Yes it is

**A/N: I'm sorry its been so long since ive updated but I do have reason! Things weren't well at home so i wasn't able to concentrate then when things did get better and i was able to write the chapter, SOMEONE *cough*beta*cough* stopped replying so i wasnt able to upload it.**

**WARNING: This chapter has not been Beta'd and it may have a few (a lot) mistakes. I might re-post this chapter later **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, not making money... the usual. **

_**A/N2: So here is the edited version. I hope it's better than the original.**_

**RECAP:**

_"You two! 150 One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the both of you must serve detention! This feud must end! Follow me. I must take you to the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said after, once again, having appeared out of nowhere._

_"Actually, Minerva, I'm right here."_

Professor Dumbeldore had lead them both to his office and was sitting in his chair behind his desk, twiddling his thumbs, looking at the pair with an amused expression.

Finally, he spoke, "Hogwarts, is the best school in Britain. I'm sure both of you want it to stay like that. Other schools may steal this honourable title if the Houses do not have unity

Ginny turned her gaze towards the floor, ashamed, and Draco, being Draco appeared bored.

"I would like for you two to make the first step towards House Unity. You could say that you're setting an example towards other students. If a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, no less a Weasley and a Malfoy, could get along, then why can't other houses? I would hoping to start this with your brother, Ginevra," Ginny winced at the use of her proper name, but the Professor ignored it," but if you have this much hate towards Mr. Malfoy, then I would not like to imagine what kind of hate your brother would hold,"

Ginny felt a blush rising to her cheeks and wished that she could just disappear.

Dumbeldore's blue eyes twinkled, "I have a punishment that would suit you perfectly. For one month, you shall serve detention along with one another for one hour every day, you will follow each other according to the other person's timetable,"

As soon as these words left his mouth, Ginny and Draco both looked up in surprise.

"But, sir, what about Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked, worried.

"And I don't think I'll be able to follow around Wea- _her_ all day!" Draco said, jerking a thunb towards Ginny.

"But, Professor, I have better things to do than follow Malfoy around!"

They continued to complain until Professor Dumbeldore raised his hand.

"Please, don't talk at the same time. Mr. Malfoy, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, you will escort Miss. Weasley to all her classes and will be waiting for her after each class. Miss. Weasley, you will do the same on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. On Sundays, you will be free to do whatever you like, but you will still serve detention together. Whenever you are free, you must be together. Just a little way to get to know each other. And remember, we're watching you, and your progress,"

He took two papers and tapped his wand on both. He handed one to Draco and one to Ginny.

"Here are the other person's timetable so you know which class to be at and when,"

Draco snatched his paper and started to examine it and Ginny did the same (well, she didn't snatch it).

"Your punishment starts tomorrow. I will see you in my classroom at 9 pm sharp," McGonnagall said, dismissing them.

-xXx-

"Hey Gin. Whats going on?" Harry asked at dinner.

Ginny snorted, "Not great things are going on,"

"Whats wrong?

"I think you would feel the in the same way if you had gotten stuck with Malfoy six days a week with 7 detentions a week," Ginny said, sinking her teeth into the turkey leg she held.

"Why did you get stuck with the git?" Harry said as he reached for the lamb chops that were across him.

"McGonnagall caught me and Malfoy fighting before dinner and Dumbeldore gave us detention. We-"

She was cut off by Hermione, who lives to correct, "Actually Ginny, it's 'Malfoy and I'"

"Its only 'Malfoy and I' if you think the other person is great, and I think of Malfoy to be a great load of ferret dung. Anyways, we have to escort each other to classes, spend every free moment together and other stupid junk,"

"Ghucks. Huck hid 'hoo he in wouble 'or?" Ron said, with his mouth full of who knows what.

"Ronald! Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hermione said, disgusted.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and said, "I said, ' Sucks. What did you get in trouble for?"  
>"Oh the usual, he insulted our family and our money," (Ron blushed)," so I got angry and attacked him. McGonnagall caught us when he was sit- when he was about to punch me," Ginny said, deciding not to mention him sitting on her.<p>

"Bad luck," Harry said as the food dissappeared and was replaced by dessert.

She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy talking to Blaise Zabini in what was obviously a bad mood.

"Yes it is," She muttered under her breath.

**A/N: thanks to my AWESOME beta triniroo. (sarcasm)**

_**A/N2: Well I hope that was better than before. **_


	4. Mission accomplished

**A/N: I'm really sorry its been so long! A whole week! But i have been busy with school work and stuff. and once again, This chappie is NOT beta'd. Oh and this chapter will start off Ginny and Draco.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, not making money off of it. I own my red vaio though. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I must be going now. I have a lot of work to do. But just remember, we are watching you so don't kill each other," McGonnagal said to both students and walked out of the dungeon.

"Whatever," Draco muttered to himself and relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the blonde.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with this prat. I should be planning my revenge on Ron! _Ginny thought and closed her eyes as well.

_Ok, so which boy will annoy him most? Harry? No... he wants to become my boyfriend. Dean? I'm actually ashamed to be seen with him. Colin? He's too... Colin-ish. Besides I'm pretty sure he's gay. _

She stared at the back of Draco's head while ticking off possible guys to date.

_I'm pretty sure there is NO other available guy at school._

She was staring at the corner of the wall when a snide voice cut her train of thoughts.

"Weasel, I'm sure there's no Nargle in that corner. You spend too much time with Loony. Did she give you the disease too?"

She sneered at him.

_He is so annoying! No wonder Ron, Harry and Hermione are always complaining about him. I bet there is no person in the entire world who annoys Ron more than he does... Man I am dumb. _

Ginny thought over it and decided that it wasn't a bad plan.

"Malfoy,"

She heard a snort in reply.

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"You live to annoy my brother, don't you?"

"It is quite entertaining. Why?"

"You see, Malfoy, my brother is the second biggest prick in the world after you, and I will do ANYTHING to take him down a peg. Since he broke off my relationship with Micheal, I want to get back at him."

"So where do I come in?"

"You're slow aren't you? I'll explain this very slowly. We pretend to date. Ron gets annoyed. We both happy. Understand?"

Malfoy sneered then replied, "I'm not a dim wit. It is a very intriguing plan but I'm not entirely conviced that it'll work."

"It will! Ron is thicker than the wall of Gringotts!"  
>"I must agree with you there,"<p>

"So will you do it?"

Draco hesitated before answering. He could sense that if they went along with it, it wouldn't work out the way they wanted it to.

"Yes," He replied carefully, "But we'll have to look like a real couple. You know, hand holding etc.,"

"I understand that," Ginny said slowly.

"Stop talking to me like that!" Draco said, annoyed.

Ginny laughed, and to Draco its soundedly oddly like angels singing.

"OK so we have to get caught while kissing and you have to tell your brother about our little... secret," He said with a smirk.

Ginny's smile faltered at that.

The next day...

"Weas- Ginny!" Draco called out as he ran towards her after lessons the next day.

"What?" She said turning around.

"We have to do it now."

"Do what?"

"Kiss! We have to kiss now!" He said impatiently

"What? We can't kiss now it has only been one day! I'm not ready! And-"

He cut her off by crashing his lips on hers.

His tongue demanded entrance.

Ginny stood shocked for a moment but then she opened her mouth to allow him and her eyes closed.

At first the kiss was demanding but he slowed it down. He moved his tongue around her mouth searching every inch as if he would never get enough.

When they broke off, they stared at each other for about a minute.

"Mission accomplished," he said softly and walked away in daze.

Later that day...

"Dr-Mal-Draco!" Ginny shouted as she spotted him about to enter the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini.

She saw him mutter something to Blaise who went on to the Great Hall alone.

"Yes?" Draco said when they were about two feet apart.

"I'm about to tell Ron about us. Wish me luck,"

"Is that all?"  
>"No, I wanted to tell you that I was moving on to phase two,"<p>

"I appreciate it. Just remember to put a silencing charm on him before telling,"

Ginny smiled, _He has a sense of humor?_

"I'm serious," He said, as if reading her mind.

They walked to the doors and Draco entered first.

Taking a deep breath, she entered and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione talking in hushed tones.

_Their name should be the Secret Trio _

She took the empty seat beside Ron and said, "Hey guys,"

Ron jumped in surprise, " Hey Gin, didn't see you there,"

_Of course you didn't _"Ron I need to talk to you. Now,"

"Can't it wait till after dinner?"

"Now Ronald!"

"Okay okay keep you pants on,"

She led him out the doors.

"What was it that you-"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy," she blurted out.

"You're what? I thought I heard you say that you're dating Draco Malfoy,"

"You heard me right,"

"Ginny! How dare you? He's a mortal enemy! The Malfoy's are stupid, conceited people! You can't just go off deciding to date on. And for one thing-"  
>"Draco is different! He's so sweet and charming!" Ginny had to try to hold back the vomit when she said that.<p>

"Just two days ago you were complaining about him!"

"I was wrong,"

Ron made a grotesque face, "I have to go share some more secrets with Harry and Hermione to make my mood better," and he walked back in.

A minute after Ron had re-entered the Great Hall, Draco came out.

"I saw Bro Weasel going back to the Gryffindors looking flustered. What happened?"

She smiled evilly, "Mission accomplished,"

***  
><strong>AN: Long Chapter! Yay! Ok i seriously need a beta. **


	5. Stupid Owl

**A/N: Yay! quick update! I'm only doing it because I'm bored. I have been gets all sorts of e-mails saying that the person has added the story to their favourites or to the story alerts. Please! If you want quick updates, then reveiw! nothing makes my day better than a good heart-warming reveiw. PLEASE! (I've read other stories and i've always complained how the author is begging for reveiws, but now, the feeling's mutual) **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, not making money. This is the LAST disclaimer for the story.**

The week had flown by and Ginny was currently lying in bed on a Saturday wishing that the stupid owl would just take a hint and fly away. Her dormates had either gone for breakfast or were in the common room.

"Stupid owl!" She exclaimed as she got up to allow the owl in.

An elegant eagle owl came in and perched itself on the hatrack. It stuck it's right leg out to which note was attatched. Annoyed, Ginny untied the note and read it.

_Dear __Weasley __ Ginevra, _

_Meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 9:30 tonight._

_You do know where it is, right? If you don't, then reply and I'll tell you. _

_We have got to go on our first date. _

_Think of 'Gaco' (pronounced Jay- ko) and the gate will appear._

_Make yourself presentable._

_And I apoligize for the mistake above (where I accidently wrote Weasley intead of Ginevra). I ran out of ink remover._

_-Draco Malfoy._

_P.S: If you let the owl in late, he bites you. _

Not believing the ferret, she got some parchment from underneath the bed and stole Hermione's quill.

_**Dear **__**Ferret Mafoy**__** Draco, **_

_**I know where the Room of Requirment is. And don't call me Ginevra! My name is Ginny!**_

_**Why do we have to go on our first date? Fine. I'll meet you there.**_

_**'Gaco'? What the heck is that?**_

_**Oh and I apoligize for the mistake above (Where i accidently wrote Ferret and Malfoy instead of Draco). I ran out of ink remover. **_

_**-**__**GINNY**__** Weasley. (See how I said GINNY not GINEVRA?)**_

_**P.S: As if i believe that. You're just trying to scare me.**_

She folded it and walked over to tie it on the owl but it kept nipping her finger most viciously and evidently covering the note in blood.

She ran back to her bed and got out an owl treat and threw it to the owl. It ate it carefully.

"_Scourgify" _She said, pointing her wand at the note, but not being that good at cleaning spells, a bit of blood was left on the note.

"Stupid owl," She muttered as she tied the note.

The owl bit her once more before flying towards the Slytherin Dorms.

Making a mental note to ask Hemione about healing spells, she walked into the bathroom.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter but i wanted to make their date in one chapter. Hope you like and everyone who reviews gets 100 yen! And e-milk and e-cookies! **


	6. The Silver Dragon

**A/N: Well the idea for their date came to my as i was reading a story called "The Name Of The Game" and my writer's impulse forced me to leave it during a very touching scene (stupid writer's impulse!). Oh and I would like to point out that it's 1 am right now so my spelling or grammer will NOT be good, let alone perfect. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Ginny had gone shopping with Hermione that day, since a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. She had been saving all her money for three months now, just in case she found something she truly liked.

Hermione had gotten her a knee length dress that wasn't too formal, but was perfect for a date.

It was midnight blue with little silver stars around slighty plunging V-neck. It was held up by a single strap and the deep ocean blue buckle around the waist had a small light blue cresent in the middle and it covered just enough of her back to be suitable for the young witch.

She put on the dress and called for Hermione to help her with her hair.

"Hermione! You can come in now. I've worn the dress,"

Hermione entered holding a kit and a stylish brush.

"I still can't believe you won't tell me who your going out with!" She said as she tried to tame Ginny's fiery locks with the brush, "You have got to tell me! I'm helping you get ready!"

"Ouch!" She cried as the brush wrestlesed with her uncombed hair, "Fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise,"

"It's Draco Malfoy,"

"Draco who?" She said leaving the brush tangled in her to put her hand on her hip.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny I know you well enough to tell that there is something going on in your wicked head. Now tell me, what is it?"

"There is nothing-" She paused as Hermione severely yanked at her hair, "Going-" _yank _"On!" _yank._

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny winced. She hated people calling her by her full name. It reminded her too much of- _DON'T THINK OF THAT GINNY!_

"Ron is a prat,"

"I think we have all established that," She said knowingly.

"I asked Malfoy to pretend to go out with me so I could get back at Ron. He was all up in my business!"

"Ginny. That is so immature of you!"

"Hermione, please. You know I love you like a sister but I need to show Ron that I am in control of my own life!"

Hermione bent to get something out of the case she had brought, "I said that it was immature of you, but you didn't let me finish. It is also absolutely brilliant of you!"

"Thanks Herm,"

"Don't call me that. It sounds like 'worm'. You know i hate it,"

"All the more reason to do it."

Hermione worked on Ginny's hair as the girls talked and joked. Finally, Hermione was done and her hair looked perfect. It was done in an elegant updo held in place by a medium sized light golden clip. A few tendrils hung around her face, thus completing the look.

She took out the silver necklace that she wore under her clothes at all times and let it breathe. She also put in a pair of dangling silver earings that her mother had given her on her thirteenth birthday, declaring that she was almost a woman.

Draco was waiting in the Room of Requirment for the She- Weasel. _Weasleys are always late_

He was sitting on the couch facing away from the door when she finally arrived.

"Your late Weasley,"

"Sorry I was almost caught by one of the prefects. And what does 'Gaco' mean?"

"It's our names mashed together. Ginevra and-"

"I told you not to call me that!" she said angrily.

"Why does it bother you so much?" he said, turning to face her and immediately regreted doing so.

She looked beautiful. The dress she wore complimented her every aspect. The silver dragon around her neck made her facial features stand out, as did the silver earings.

"It just does,"

He walked over and fingered the necklace.

"Since when have you started wearing a dragon around your neck?"

"Oh this? I've always worn it. I just keep it under my clothes so Ron doesn't go berserk,"

Tearing his silver eyes away from the emerald eye of the dragon, he offered his arm, "Shall we?"

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. But I think i should be alive to post the next one, don't you think? And if i didn't go to sleep right now, my mom will kill me. i was supposed to sleep at 11:00 not 2:00! oh and special thanks to Queen of the Night. ( is that your user name? I'm sorry but currently, I'm brain dead. Oooh and i think i smell cookies...) Oh yeah! **

_**Hands out 1 dollar (100 yen) and e-milk and e-cookies too everyone who reveiwed.**_

**GOODNIGHT! **


	7. A lot of smirking  some serious stuff

**A/N: Hello! I'm here to update this story for people who like it, even though them liking it was an accident, i'll still updtae! Oh and after this, I'm gonna update Harry Potter Chars read My stupid Immortal which is even weirder than this story. Thanks to Queen of NIght (I Got ur name right! yay!) For being my favourite reveiwer! Yipikaye!**

_**A/N2: This chapter annoys me most. It's just... Eugh! So hopefully it's better now**_

Draco led Ginny to the astronomy tower where a table for two was set up, candles and all.

"This is for you," Draco said as he handed her red tulips which were on his seat.

"Thank you! How did you know they were my favourite?" Ginny said after she smelled the flowers

Draco just smirked and pulled her seat out. She sat down carefully.

"Why are you acting strange?" She said, ignoring the food.

"What do you mean?" Draco said while cutting his chicken

"You're acting different. Almost... nice," She said, glancing at her own food.

"It's called being a gentleman,"

"But your not a gentleman! You aren't even close!" She said as she started to to cut her own chicken.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Thanks. But even I am not a perfect gentleman. For all you know, I could've poisoned your food.

Ginny's fork stopped midway and her mouth hung open.

"You can eat it. The house elves wouldn't let me poison it." Draco said with a smirk

She rolled her eyes and completed the journey of her fork.

"So, tell me about your family," Ginny said to fill the silence.

Draco noticibly stiffened.

"Or don't..."

"It's fine Red. I may tell you about my family if you tell me about why you hate being called Ginevra,"

"New nickname? Though I do prefer this one," She said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me."

Ginny winced, "How do I know you won't laugh? You might tell someone,"

"I won't. Besides, it's not even that big of a deal,"

"Yes it is!" She said, meeting Draco's grey eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I can't tell. I just can't. I haven't told anyone! I can't bloody well tell Draco Bloody Malfoy!_

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm just not ready to re-live that. But I'll tell you that it's associated with my first year,"

Draco shot her a confused look.

"In my first year I was possessed by You-Know-Who" Ginny said, not looking at Draco

"I forgot that. I won't bring up the subject again," Draco said

"Lucky you. I can't forget that," She muttered so quietly that Draco had to lean forward to hear what she said.

"Well, since you told me breifly what's wrong with your real name, I'll tell you briefly about mine,"

Ginny's head lifted in curiosity.

"I don't have a happy home," Draco said.

"But-"

"You told me breifly, I told you briefly," He said curtly

They ate the rest of the meal in silence

"Are you done?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good," He stood up offered her his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she took his hand.

He smirked, "The night isn't over."

They went back to the seventh floor to where the Room of Requirment was. Ginny stopped in front of it but Draco continued walking and stopped in front of a dead end.

"Are you comming or not?"

He took out his wand and tapped against the bricks. The wall parted, revealing a small, grey room with a tiny box-like thing mounted on the wall opposing the door. Draco went towards it and leaned in.

"Ballroom," He muttered.

The room changed drastically. It was now a huge ballroom with marble flooring, benches near the wall, a sparkling chandelier and soft music playing seemingly out of nowhere

"Wow. When did you find this?" Ginny said in awe.

"I found this in my fifth year. I was upset because of something and had walked into this area. I knew it wasn't just a plain old wall so I did some experiments," He bowed slighty and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?"

This time Ginny smirked, "Who taught you how to dance?"

Ginny accepted his ofer to dance by placing her hand in his

"My mother," He said as he led her to the middle of the room.

It turned out that Draco was an excellent dancer. Although Ginny was not terrible, she wasn't as good as Draco.

After what felt like hours of dancing and bantering, Ginny realized that it was late, and she should be heading back, but not feeling like leaving just then, she led Draco to one of the benches and sat.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Draco inquired.

"My mother. She was determined not to let me turn out like my brothers; unmannered and unkept (her words, not mine). I got bored after a month of lessons so I quit,"

"I see. Would you like to head back now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for an enjoyable night... Draco," she said softly.

They stood up.

"There is a better way to thank me," Draco said with a unfamiliar glint in his silver-grey eyes.

Before she could question his 'more suitable way of thanks', he leaned down and met her lips with his. His hands snaked around her waist and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

_Who would've thought kissing Draco Malfoy would be this great! _Ginny couldn't stop herself from thinking, _No! Bad Ginny! Bad! This is only to show Ron. You're not supposed to enjoy it! But then again, he is a wonderful kisser..._

She played with the hair on the nape of his neck as he slid his tongue into her already parted lips. Their tongues danced and just as Ginny was getting lost in the kiss, he broke off.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment, deciding that his eyes were the kind of eyes you could get lost in. She definately liked them, although there was something she could not place, something that should not be there, lurking in his eyes.

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" He said softly, breaking the comfortable silence as he did so.

"No it's fine,"

They walked in comfortable silence until Draco had to go the other way.

"Thank you, Draco," She said softly and kissed his cheek. She had to go on to tip toes when she did so.

"You're welcome, Red," He said, smirking

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Did i mention in the last chapter when my birthday is? and if you want updates, there's only one thing to do, REVEIW!**

_**A/N: Well, I think that's better than the original. Though I'm not completely satisfied with it.**_


	8. She trusted me?

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry It has been so long but i've been busy. I was re reading the story and i was wondering how the heck you could like this thing! This chapter is a bit different from the others. Hey do you think this story is humourous? If it isn't i have to change the genre. **

**Ginny's POV:**

"Ginny why won't you tell me?" Hermione exclaimed two days after the date.

"Well, because it's none of your business," Ginny said as they entered the Great Hall. "Besides you could have asked me yesterday. I was prepared to tell you yesterday, but you never asked."

"That's because I couldn't find you yesterday," Hermione said as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table, "You were in your 'secret place'. And you won't tell me where that is,"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," Ginny said to Hermione who plopped down next to Ron.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said cheerfully

Ron glared at her.

Ginny had just started her food when a voice from the Slytherin table called out to her, "Hey Ginevra!"

"Don't call me that!" Her head snapped up.

"Why? Does it remind you too much of when you were in love with the Dark Lord?" Pansy Parkinson snickered

Ginny got up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall with tears brimming in her eyes.

**Draco's POV:**

He heard Parkinson call out to her, he saw her rushing out.

He stood up and faced Pansy, "I'll deal with you later,"

He rushed after and was able to catch her just in time.

"Ginny..." He said softly touching her shoulder.

She turned around, not looking very happy.

"How could you? I told you not to tell anyone!" She managed to choke out, a single tear falling down her face

"I didn't-"

"Then who could? You were the first person I ever told! You were the first person I trusted!" Tears were falling rapidly.

"But Ginny-"

"Don't talk to me," She turned around and ran down the hallway leaving him stunned.

_I was the first person she told? She trusted me that much? She didn't even tell Granger?_

Questions were following each other at amazing speed.

One question was the loudest;

_She trusted me?_

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Please don't kill me. **


	9. Rain

**A/N: One reveiw seriously scared me. It was a reveiw by Devin Wolf. Are you happy now? Although I can't promise that it will have a happy ending, I can promise that it will be long. Put your pistol back in**

Classes were over and Draco headed back into the Slytherin common room. He hadn't seen Ginny all day and he wondered where she could be.

He muttered the password ("Muggleborn") and enetered.

"What's on your mind, Draco?" Blaise Zabini, his best friend, asked.

"Why do you think that there's something on my mind?"

"Because you've got that annoyed expression on. Something isn't going your way,"

"Shove off. It's nothing that concerns you," Draco sank into the couch.

Just as Draco closed his eyes, a very worried Pansy walked in.

"Drakie-poo! Why didn't you talk to me during classes?" She screeched

Draco groaned, "Just leave me alone. And don't call me your 'Drakie-poo'."

"But we're a couple! Couples always have cute nicknames for each other. Like you call me Pansy-wansy!"

Draco looked disgusted, "First of all, we are not a couple. Second of all, I have NEVER called you Pansy-wan- WHere did you come up with this?"

"Why are you so angry?" She shreiked as she sat down beside him. Draco instantly got up.

"I'm angry because of what you said at breakfast to the Little Weasel!"  
>"Why do you care about her?"<br>Ignoring her, he turned to Blaise, "I'm going to bed,"

"Do you want me to come?" Pansy said at his retreating back.

"Why do you think I'm leaving?"

Draco entered the boys' dorm and locked the door.

He took out some parchment and a quill and sat down to write his apology letter to Ginny

Ginny was crying silently in her favourite secret drawing place. She had discovered it in her first year after Harry had received her cupid's message. There was this little elevator in the left corner of the court-yard that was concealed between the bricks. It would take you to the top of Hogwarts. If you explored the rooftop properly, you would find a hole in the wall that could fit two people comfortably. For Ginny, it was perfect.

She had started to draw in her second year. She told no one.

At first, all she would draw was the terrifying memory of her first year, but as she grew to love drawing more, she would draw flowers, bears, owls, people, animals and more. It was the only time when Ginny could escape the world and pretend that it didn't exist.

She had her head burried in her knees when a familiar eagle owl flew down and sat at her feet.

She took the note attatched and read it.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I'm very sorry. I hope you believe me when I say that I didn't tell Parkinson. Where are you? I want to make my apology in person. I shall bring some Veritisum so that you believe me. I can honestly say that I did not tell a soul._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny wiped her tears.

_If Malfoy thinks that I'm going to forgive because he apologized, then he is wrong. If he means it, he'll find me. I can't believe I trusted that Ferret._

She tore a page from her sketch book and used the quill she always had when she came to the place.

_**Malfoy, **_

_**No I don't believe you. If you truly mean it, you will find me yourself. To make it easier, I'll stay where I am until 8:00 **__**PM. You have 5 hours to find me. That is enough time. Keep the Veritisum with you. I want to use it.**_

_**From, **_

_**Ginevra Weasley. **_

_**P.S: You remind me of him. I trusted him, he broke my trust, he apologized, I believed him and trusted him again. I wont make that mistake again. **_

She tied the note with the ribbon she had that kept her hair in place. This time, instead of biting her, the owl nipped her affectionately and flew off.

She watched it flying off in the direction of the Slytherin Common room and noticed dark clouds. She smiled. She loved rain.

Draco sighed as he sat down in the left corner of the court-yard. He couldn't find Ginny anywhere, and he had been searching for an hour.

Rain started to fall softly.

Draco stood up and stared at the wall behind him. He knew it was hollow.

He took out his wand and tapped on the wall. He tapped the bottom right brick with his wand and the wall shifted. The hole that had been created was around 8 feet tall and was made entirely out of bricks.

Draco stepped into the hole and as soon as he did so, the hole shot upwards with amazing speed. It stopped abruptly and Draco got out.

It was raining a bit harder than before and Draco started exploring the new found place.

_It's the roof! _

He spotted something red at the far end and made his way towards it.

As he came closer, it looked more and more like a person.

When he was no more than 5 feet away, he realized that she was so focused on what she was drawing that she hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Ginny?"

_Every line must be perfect. I think this is my master peice! _Ginny was thinking hard when a voice interupted her.

"Ginny?"

"Malfoy?" She said, startled, "When did you find this place? I thought I was the only one who knew about it,"

"I found it just now," He ran a hand through his wet hair, "Can I join you?"

Ginny remembered about her hatred towards him which had been forgotten momentarily in her surprise.

"No," She said coldly.

"Oh come on! I'm freezing!" He exclaimed

It was true. September was a chilly month and the cold rain made it even more so.

"Fine. But don't think I have forgiven you,"  
>"I wont," He gratefully climbed in beside her.<p>

Ginny closed her sketchbook, put it down and went to the other side.

"So, what were you drawing?" Draco asked, trying to make coversation.

"None of your business. Do you have the Veritisum?"

"Yes"

"Drink it," She commanded.

"Hold on," He conjured two thick woolen blankets and handed one to her. She took it without a word of thanks and wrapped it around herself.

Draco first wrapped the blanket around himself and then took out the Veritisum. He showed it to her and drank a bit.

"OK, let's test it out," She said curiously, "Do you worship your father?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"No."

"Do you plan on becoming a Death Eater?" She asked slowly.

"No."

After a few more questions, she was convinced that the potion had worked.

"Did you tell anyone about my secret,"

"No, I did not,"

"Then how does Pansy know?"

"I don't know,"

Ginny was satisfied. She felt a mix of emotion. She was happy because Draco had not broken her trust, sad because somehow Pansy knew her secret, embarassed because she had wrongly accused Draco and angry because she wanted to know who could've told Pansy.

"Do you have the antidote?" She asked Draco, not wanting him to be under the influence of a potion.

"Yes, I do," He took it out of his other pocket and drank it. After a while, he smirked.

"Now do you believe me?" He said.

"Yes. I'm sorry I accused you," She crawled back to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you go inside when the rain started like everybody else?" She asked softly

"For starters, I am not like everybody else. I'm more special," Ginny laughed at this, "I also wanted to find you, and rain wouldn't stop that. Besides, why would I go in? I love rain,"

"Really?" She asked softly as she closed her eyes and listened to the rain.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked just as softly.

"I promised I wouldn't move. And, like you, I love rain,"

"Then walk with me," He said as he got out of the hole and offered her his hand.

"What?" She said smiling, "Wont we get wet?"  
>Draco smirked, "That's the point. Walking, talking in the rain. Getting wet in the rain. Best things ever,"<p>

She took his hand and followed him out.

They started to walk slowly, enjoying every drop that hit their skin. After a few minutes, Ginny frowned.

"Draco?" She said carefully.

"Yes?" He faced her.

"Why don't you smile?" Ginny said and stopped walking.  
>"What?" Draco asked, surprised.<p>

"Why don't you smile?" Ginny repeated.

"I don't know how to," He answered.

"Everybody can smile," Ginny stated.

"Not me," Draco said while staring at puddle.

"Try,"

"No. I don't want to," He said as he sat down in that puddle.

Ginny was surprised, "Why did you sit down in the puddle? You got wet,"  
>"I was already wet. So there's no harm done. Are you still going to pester me about smiling?" He asked.<p>

Ginny went and sat down beside Draco and sighed, "No, I guess not,"

"Good," And he splashed her with water. Ginny, always the fighter, splashed back, which started the splashing war.

When the rain had gone, Draco brought the blankets and used them as a pillow. He lay down and stared at the stars. Ginny lay down beside him and they spent about an hour pointing out stars and constellations.

**A/N: Are you happy now? Please reveiw! I gave you a long chapter! **


	10. It was a dream?

**A/N: Right now, I honestly hate writer's impulse. I was eating dinner! I pretended that I wasn't hungry anymore so I could write this stupid chapter. In this chapter, I insert the 'swirly elaborate design'. YAY! This chapter is weird, but I love it. Oh darn. I just realized I have to change the summary. Oh well. Don't hate me because of this chapter, this chapter has a MAJOR plot twist. :) I'm evil... **

_...::^!***!^::..._

Ginny and Draco woke up at 2:17, at the exact same time.

"Wow..." They both muttered.

_...::^!***!^::..._

**GINNY'S POV: **

_It was a dream? I can't believe it was a dream! It felt so real! Kissing Draco... getting wet in the rain, the anger, the sadness. Wow. I wonder..._

Ginny kept thinking for a while. She replayed everything that had happened in the dream. Soon afterwards, she accepted that it was a dream.

"So, it didn't happen. I'm still at home, in my cozy bed. Tomorrow I have to get on the train and go to Hogwarts. Why did I dream about the ferret?" She said outloud

She lay back down, closed her eyes and thought about how excited it was going to be to go back to Hogwarts, but her mind kept wandering back to the dream.

After much tossing and turning, she was finally able to go back to sleep.

_...::^!***!^::..._

**DRACO'S POV:**

_It really was a dream. About the littlest Weasel! I would call her a blood traitor, but after recent events with my dear father, I don't want to. _

_That was the strangest dream I have ever had. It felt real... I wonder..._

Draco kept thinking for while, but he gave up. He could figure no reason for the dream to occur.

"It was just a dream. I am still in my massive bed. Tomorrow, I shall board the Hogwarts Express and annoy the Golden Trio. I think it would be in my best interest to stay away from Red," He said to himself.

_Red? Where did that come from? Ah, now I remember. I called her that in the dream. I have to be careful not to use it. _

Draco lay back down and blindy patted the space beside him. He became worried when he didn't find what he was looking for.

He sat up and clapped his hands twice, which would turn the lights on.

Squinting because of the sudden light, he crawled to the edge of the bed and hung upsidedown. He caught sight of the furry creature he was looking for and grabbed it with the delight of a child.

"Mr. Snooglebums! I thought I lost you," He said to the purple teddy-bear as he hugged it.

He crawled back in bed with Mr. Snooglebums tucked in his underarm. He clapped his hands twice and lay back down. He closed his eyes with Mr. Snooglebums held tightly. He sighed, content.

_...::^!***!^::..._

**GINNY'S POV:**

"Gin-bug? Wake up," Her mother said softly, "Are you ready for the school year? It's going to be even better than the last,"  
>Ginny woke up with a smile. Her mother said at the start of every new school year. It was just something that would never change.<p>

"Yes Mum, I am," Ginny said as she kissed her mother.

"Oh, Ginny!" Her mother exclaimed, pulling away from her, "When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Your breath is awful! Get up young lady and go to the bathroom,"

Ginny lazily got up and headed for the bathroom. Her mother had woken her from a dreamless sleep and she was half glad for that.

She dressed and walked out of the door, listening carefully for her brothers. If they were down, a lot of noise would be made.

Everything was still as Ginny climbed down the stairs.

"I swear. Boys are so vain! I'm a girl and I get ready before them. It's like they need to put on make up," She said to herself.

When she found her mother in the kitchen alone, she decided to ask a question.

"Morining Mum. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did,"

"Mum!"  
>"Fine. Ask away,"<br>"If I were to date someone our family doesn't particularly like, say... Dracp Malfoy, what would you do?"

"I would disown you," Molly said that as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "Why" She faced Ginny.

"Oh no reason,"

"But, I guess, if you truly loved him," She said going back to her cooking, "We could make an acception,"

Ginny relaxed. It was good to know that she was supported if she truly thought something was right.

"But we all know that it's not going to happen, is it?" Molly laughed.

Ginny laughed along weakly.

Ron entered holding his shoe in one hand and the shoe that was on his foot was untied, so he walked very carefully.

"Mum, how do you tie laces again," Ron asked, worried and confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron as her mother went to help him with his laces.

_...::^!***!^::..._

**DRACO'S POV:  
><strong>Draco woke to the sound of his father's voice. On hearing it, He hid Mr. Snooglebums under the silky green covers. _For some reason, Father doesn't like Mr. Snooglebums very much._

"Draco, wake up. Today is the day of a new school year. You must beat that mudblood in your exams. Study hard, but don't lose sight of your destiny; you must be of service to the Dark Lord,"

"Yes, I know Father. You say this at the start of every year. I think I should know by know," Draco imitated his Father's voice, "Don't lose sight of your destiny! You must destroy the world and yada yada yada," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Keep control of that mouth, son," Luscious said.

"I'm no son of your's" He sneered.

Without another word, Luscious walked out.

Sighing, Draco dragged himself to the silver and greem bathroom.

After cleaning up, he summoned a house elf.

"Where is mother?" Draco asked the house elf

"In the kitchen, overlooking the preperation of breakfast," it sqeaked.

Draco nodded his thanks and set off for the kitchen.

Once he reached there, he saw his mother giving instructions to a house elf.

"Good morning Mother,"  
>"Draco!" She smiled warmly, "How many times have I told you to call me Mum?"<p>

"Well I don't want him to call you 'Mum', Narcissa," Luscious said, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, "I must be off. I have something to take care of. I will meet you at King's Cross station," He nodded curtly and walked away.

"Mum," Draco started as soon as he was sure that his father was gone, "Would you mind if I dated somebody this family didn't like, perhaps Ginevra Weasley?"  
>Narcissa looked at him in surprise, "No, of course not! I wouldn't mind. I can't say the same about your father though," She pointed her chin at where he had been standing just moments ago, "Why?"<p>

"Just making sure you didn't have a problem. I don't care what that snake thinks anyways,"

She smiled, "OK dear,"  
>Draco turned away, thinking hard.<p>

_...::^!***!^::..._

**A/N: Well. What do you think of the plot twist? Did I spell Luscious right? If not tell me! Did you like my 'swirly elaborate design'? (It's an inside joke. I'll explain it to you, if you want). For some of those who are still confused, drop me a reveiw. I'll explain it. **


	11. Safe and Sound Taylor Swift

**A/N: I am srupid. Sorry, I've been My Immortal a LOT and its getting into my system. (Marika T's Commentry on it 'rox hrad'. Der *cough* There, I got it out of my system. Anyways like I was saying, I am stupid. I wrote this chapter in school but then my friend was trying to force me to show it to her, and I didn't want her to see, so I ripped it out and put in my pocket. Then when I came home, I forgot to take it out and and I put my clothes in the laundry. Now the chapter is just a big soggy mess down the toilet. (I got over emotional like Ebondy and flushed it down *tear*). I also wasn't able to update because i was too busy being obsessed with one direction.**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I said that, that disclaimer was my last, but when you put in a song, you gotta put in a disclaimer. I don't own Safe and Sound. Taylor and the Civil wars do. I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. LAST DISCLAIMER!**

**GINNY'S POV:**

After Mrs. Weasley had tied Ron's laces, Ginny grabbed a slice of toast and followed him to the twins' old room where Harry was eating and talking to Hermione.

Harry had arrived two nights ago in a puff of pink and purple smoke with Dumbledore.

"Ginny! Come on, I have to show you something," Hermione said once she spotted Ginny.

"Wha..." Ginny said as Hermione tugged her arm and dragged her across to the extra room where everyone's luggage was kept.

She took her bag, opened it and took out what looked like a muggle radio.

"Hermione what is that?"

"I want to show you a song by Taylor Swift. This radio is charmed so that I can pick what song I want to listen to," Hermione leaned in and said, "Safe and Sound. Taylor Swift feat The Civil Wars,"

At first Ginny heard nothing but a faint buzz, but then soft music played. Taylor started to sing

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...  
>Just close your eyes<em>

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound...  
>Don't you dare look out your window darling;<em>

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone  
>Just close your eyes<em>

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound...  
>Oooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo<em>

_Lala... Lala...Lala... Lala...  
>Oooooo, OooOoo,Oooooo, OooOoo<em>

_Lala... Oh Lala...  
>Just close your eyes<em>

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe & sound...  
>Oooooo, Oooo<em>

_Oooo,Oooooo, Oooo Oooo,_

_Oooooo, Oooo Oooo,Oooooo,_

_Oooo Oooo,Oooooo, Oooo _

_Oooo,Oooooo, Oooo Oooo_

Ginny stayed quiet for a while, letting the song adjust it's place in her head.

"Wow," She said, barely above a whisper, "That song, it's beautiful,"

Hermione smiled, "I know. I also knew you would like it,"  
>"Hermione can you do something so that I can listen to that song all the time?"<p>

Hermione stayed silent for a while.

"There is."  
>She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the radio and muttered something inaudible.<p>

After a few flourishes with her wand, Hermione handed her a small, brown, square paper which was folded so that the corners met in the middle.

Ginny took it, "What's this?"

"If you open it, it will play safe and sound,"  
>Ginny opened it and soft music started to play.<p>

She hugged Hermione, "Thank you! I owe you! You're the best!"  
>When Ginny let go, Hermione smirked, "I know I'm the best,"<p>

**HARRY'S POV:**

Harry had just taken his last bite of food when he realized that Ron wasn't talking.

"What's wrong, Ron?" He asked.

"Just thinking about the nightmare I had tonight,"

"Spiders?"

When Ron shook his head Harry started to really wonder what it could be about.

"Malfoy and Ginny started going out and they became a couple," Ron said after a few minutes.

Harry leaned back, "Now that is a nightmare,"

"Harry I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?" Harry closed his eyes.

"Ask Ginny out."

"What?" Harry's eyes snapped open, "But Ron she's your sister! And she's like my sister! If we start dating, it will our friendship! Besides, she has a boyfriend"

"Please Harry. I think that this dream meant something. I think Ginny gonna start going out with Malfoy. She broke up with Dean. See if she has you, she wouldn't dream of going out with the Ferret, but if she's single or with Dean she would go straight to him,"

"Why do you suppose Ginny will go out with the Ferret? She has a brain. She wouldn't go near him with a ten foot broomstick,"

"Actually, she would. I heard Ginny say to Hermione that she has a thing for 'bad boys'," He did air quotes around the words 'bad boys', "Who is the baddest boy at Hogwarts? That's right. Malfoy,"

"You've done quite a bit of thinking on this Ron."  
>"I'd do anything to keep my sister away from the ferret,"<p>

_...::^!***!^::..._

**A/N: You know what, I'm going to save you guys the waiting and update. I was going to make this chapter longer but i guess a case of Direction Infection is stopping that. So i just have to find Harry, kiss him and get it cured ;) But my favourite member is Zayn...*sigh***


	12. MouthBoy

**A/N: Hey! I know, I haven't updated in a while It's partly because of Direction Infection and partly because of your dissapointing lack of reveiws. Hmmm... let's see... Ok if you give me 6 reveiws (good or bad, I dont care) I'll update. No reveiws, no update. And if this chapter is short or harsh, then please go soft on me. and it's kinda hard to write when your boyfriend of 6 months has been cheating on you for half of them .**

**A/N2: Sorry! Writer's block. Please forgive me  
><strong>_Previously:_

_"Why do you suppose Ginny will go out with the Ferret? She has a brain. She wouldn't go near him with a ten foot broomstick," Harry said_

_"Actually, she would. I heard Ginny say to Hermione that she has a thing for 'bad boys'," He did air quotes around the words 'bad boys', "Who is the baddest boy at Hogwarts? That's right. Malfoy," Ron replied._

_"You've done quite a bit of thinking on this Ron."  
>"I'd do anything to keep my sister away from the ferret,"<em>

**GINNY'S POV:**

Ginny heard her mother call and went down with Hermione.

"Come on! Get into the car, we have to reach Kings Cross on time," Mrs. Weasley.

They scrambled into the blue Ford Angela and seated themselves comfortably thanks to the enlargment spell cast on it.

The car ride there was not silent. The boys talked and joked while the girls whispered and giggled.

"Hermione, I want to tell you about the dream i had today," Ginny whispered.

"What happened in it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny summarized the dream and told it to Hermione, leaving out the parts when Malfoy had kissed her.

Hermione smirked, "Ginny and Malfoy... not so bad,"

"Hermione!" Ginny said a bit louder but the boys paid no attention to her, "Just because of the dream doesn't mean that I'll suddenly be swooning over Malfoy like every other girl,"

"Gin, I know that. I was just messing with you. If you and Ferret really started going out, I would use a teleporting spell on him so that he would end up alone in the Artic,"

Ginny laughed. They spent the rest of the car ride whispering about absolutely anything that came to mind.

Once they reached King's Cross, everyone scrambled out of the car and made their way towards Platform 9 & three-quarters.

"We're going to do it pairs," Mrs. Weasley said once they reached Platform 9 and ten and turned towards Harry and Ron, "Harry and Ron, you two go first, then Ginny and Hermione and then Arthur and I will follow,"

Ron and Harry grabbed their trolleys and ran into the bricks. Once they were through, Ginny let go of the breath she was holding in. It still got her every time.

She sucked in another breath, looked at Hermione, nodded and ran into the wall, making sure to close her eyes while she did so.

At the other end, she found Harry and Ron talking cheerfully and the Hogwarts Express gleaming brightly. She moved aside and made way for her parents, who followed after her.

"Go find a good compartment, and be sure to write," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged and kissed them.

They made their way towards the train and Ginny caught a sight of pale blond hair. She winced and tried to forget about it.

She followed the others and, once inside the train, head off to find Colin. She couldn't believe what she though of Colin in her dream!

"Ginny aren't you going to join us?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned to face Harry, "No. I told Colin that I would join him," and with that, she continued down her hunt.

"Is he her next boyfriend?" She heard Harry ask Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and found Colin in a compartment with Luna and Neville.

She smiled brightly, "Hey guys!"  
>Luna smiled dreamily, " Hi Ginny. How was your summer? Did you encounter any Nargles? They tend to be attracted to red hair,"<br>Ginny sat down and faced Luna, "No I didn't Luna. My summer was good, except the Golden Trio's secrets kinda ruined it a bit, how was your's?"

"Good. Daddy and I went hunting for the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks again. We found some great clues!"

"That's great, Luna," Ginny said, and she went back to reading the Quibbler

She smiled at the boys.

"Ginny! Why didn't you write as much as last year?" Colin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was expecting to get an owl every morning and evening, like last year," Neville agreed.

"Sorry guys, I was just so busy, with Harry and Hermione visiting, Fluer staying at our house to learn 'Eenglish'" Ginny put air quotes around the word 'Eenglish' and mimiced Fluer's accent.

Neville blushed slightly, "Fluer is staying at your house?"

"Oh please don't tell me that you have the hots for Fluer too!" Ginny exclaimed

"No! No, it's just- Fluer's so- I mean-" Neville turned the colour of Ginny's hair.

"Longbottum, learn how to talk if you want to get it off with a Veela," A voice drawled.

Draco was standing at the sliding glass door which Ginny carelessly left ajar with Crabbe and Goyle.

Luna looked up from her magazine, "Oh hello Draco,"

"Don't call me by my name Loony!" He snapped.

Ginny opened her mouth to protect her friend but to her surprise Luna replied.

"Then what should I call you? Mouth-Boy?"

Before Draco had a chance to reply, Luna said, "OK, Mouth-Boy it is," and she returned to her magazine.

"Get out of here Malfoy . Ferrets like you shouldn't be running around unattended,`" Ginny said.

"So you're here too, Weaselette. Wonderful. A compartment filled with rodents," Draco said, though he didn't look at her while saying so.

"Didn't you hear me Mouth-Boy? I said get out. Or do you want me to use my Bat Bogey Hex on you again?  
>"Are you threatening me, Weaselette?"<p>

"You heard me correctly for once, and before you say something else, I want to tell you that if you insult me again, then make sure it's not something old,"  
>Draco sneered.<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really, it's all 'Oh your family has no money, oh you're so poor, you're house is so small, my family is so powerful, my dad has so much money!'. Pathetic."

"Watch it Weasley. Otherwise all that you care about, could dissapear,"  
>"Oh really?" Ginny scoffed as she pulled out her wand.<p>

Colin put a hand on her shoulder, "Ginny let him go. He isn't worth it, just forget about it,"

Ginny glared at Draco, but put her wand away and sat down.

"Draco, I think it would be best for you to leave. Ginny can get quite vicious when she wants to. And I mean it. If I didn't, I would call you Mouth-Boy," Luna said not unkindly.

Draco glared at the three as he went out.

Ginny stared at the spot where Draco was previously standing, _I shouldn't have mentioned anything about his family._

**DRACO'S POV:**

Draco was angry disappointed when Ginny mentioned his family. He had thought that she would know...

_I am such an idiot, _he thought while they were heading towards their own compartment, _she obviously didn't have the dream! Two people don't have the same dreams!... She could have though, I could have sworn I saw some guilt when she mentioned that. Guess there's only one way to find out..._

**A/N Sorry I ended this here. It's just that with writers block, a pet bunny, exams coming up, grandparents visiting and after school activities, i don't have much time to write. **

**FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE YAHOO, PLEASE, READ ON:**

**My friend has been annoying me all week about her eye colour, and she posted pictures of her eyes in a yahoo question, so please be good and get her off mmy case by answering this question: (remove the spaces)**

**http : / answers. yahoo. com/ question /index; _ ylt = AucPOZJ4wEoTJL0fCGL6Au _ sy6IX; _ ylv = 3 ? qid = 20120331055445AADPFWw**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER!

A/N Firstly, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.  
><strong>I just wanted to let you guys know that since I'm going away tomorrow, I won't be updating until they end of summer. My next update will probably be in July or August. I'm not quite sure about July, since my birthday is in July. But PLEASE Don't give up this story because of the late update. Once I update in August, I promise you will get a lot more updates. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, and thank you for putting this story on your favourites, alerts and all. Also, thank-you to invisibleCheshire for the offer and reviewing, thank you to Queen of Night for reviewing so much, Devin Wolf for reviewing all the time and keeping in touch, BrokenHeartedEmo for telling me the spelling, LizzyMalfoy333 (By the way, love your name!) For thinking Ginny & Draco are funny. I try, alicewillbealice1066379 for reviewing, BlackPanther121 for reveiwing and the offer and thank-you to Achyls for being my first reviewer. Thank you for your helpful tips :)

Thank You SO Much and please keep reading.

Good-bye! Off to Paris in the morning! Yay!


	14. Back to 'Normal'

**A/N: Hi! I know I said I wouldn't update 'til the end of summer, but insipration struck me while watching a weird drama serial with my cousin. Don't ask me the name because I honestly don't know or care. I'm not going do delete ch: 12 yet because I will NOT be updating frequently until the end of summer. I'm thinking of re-typing parts that annoy, so tell me if I should. It bothers me very much. Also, I adopted a metaphirical-starving-five-year-old-who-is-now-eight named Bob Jughead XIV or BJ. BJ feeds on reviews and he really needs reviews, otherwise BJ will starve :(. By the way, writer's block sucks. I try to write a sentence and it steals all my plot bunnies.**

**Note: I dont really remember where I left off so excuse me if I repeat some things. I can't check because my Internet connection isn't working. STUPID INTERNET! I just realized a few days ago that those starry things (shift-8) don't show up on fanfiction and I was using them to seperate time laspes, so now it's changing to -xXx-**

**READ A/N PLEASE!**

DRACO'S POV

Draco got off the train once they reached Hogwarts and noticed the little Weaselette getting off the train with Loony Lovegood, Longbottom and Creepy Creevy. She was laughing at something Loony said. Her chocolate brown eyes flicked over to Draco for mere milli seconds and Draco looked away. He joined Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise in the cairraige and didn't spare the Weaselette another glance.

As they neared their destination, Draco turned to Blaise and muttered something in his ear and Blaise nodded curtly. Once the cairraige stopped at the gates of Hogwarts, Draco said, "I have business to attend to. You go on ahead and I shall meet in the Great Hall,"

"But Drakie!" Pansy whined in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Parkinson, you can take your butt and seat it far away Blaise whom I will be sitting next to," Draco said, annoyed. Pansy pouted but didn't say anything else.

Draco entered Hogwarts making sure that Weaselette was not too far behind him and hid behind the first tapestry he could find, placed a see through charm and waited...

GINNY'S POV

As Ginny entered the gates of Hogwarts, she somehow spilled all the contents of her carry-bag that she made sure was always with her on the train.

She sighed and said, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up"

Neville nodded and continued with Luna and Collin to the Great Hall.

Once finished colleting everything that had fell out, Ginny continued on her way to the Great Hall, only to be stopped by a hand that reached out from behind the tapestry and pulled her in. She let out a surprised sqeak before coming face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Her eyes turned cold at the sight of him but before she could say a word, Draco spoke.

"Did you or did you not have the dream?"

"What?" She asked surprised by his bluntness.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Did you or did you not have the dream in which you wanted to get back at your brother for treating you like a child?"  
>"How do you know about that?"<p>

"That is because I had the exact same dream as you did,"

"What...? How?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I don't know how. All I know is that one day I woke up from a strange dream involving you and I. I don't know why we had think linked dream, but we did and we can't change that," Draco said clearly, not breaking eye contact with her.

Ginny took a moment to digest this. Once out of her daze, she said, "What about... you and I? Will we go back to hating each other? BUt first I would like to make clear that I have NO romantic feelings towards you,"

Draco smirked, "Are you sure about that Weaselette? Because all the female population - And half of the male population - here at Hogwarts is head over heels for me. Don't deny it. You like me. Although I am not surprised. Someone as low as you should admire one of such class as me,"

Ginny rolled her eyes, not in the mood to bicker, "OK, that answers my question. Going back to the way we were it is,"

Ginny turned on her heel and walked out from behind the tapestry and made her way towards the Great hall. Draco waited for a while before following her footsteps so that no one would suspect anything.

Little did they know that they had a pair of eyes watching their every move very carefully.

**A/N: I know, very short and boring and filled with mistakes, but right now it's 10AM and I haven't slept all night. I don't really think that was a cliff hanger, so I hope you're happy. Don't expect updates until August, but who knows? I might update once or twice. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. It's your reviews that help writers over come writer's block.**

**FEED BJ! That poor boy is starving! Press that review button. You know you want to. Bye!**


	15. UP FOR ADOPTION

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I'm awful, you don't have to tell me. And **_**Manon, **_**your review made me incredibly happy. It's actually what prompted me to write this. I have realized that 'romance' is something that is a fictional thing that exists only in our minds. I've hit a dead and with this story, so instead of deleting it, I want to put it up for adoption. I'm really, really sorry, but I just can't. Thanks for understanding :)**

**And if you want this story, you can either drop a review, PM me, or e-mail me at s(underscore)k3210 .**

**Again, I'm incredibly sorry. This was my first story and I really am attatched to it, but I can't just leave it in hiatus. Sorry. **


End file.
